My Beautiful Rose
by TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor is still mourning the loss of Rose. The loss of his perfect, beautiful Rose. 10/Rose 11/Rose a little River Song, Rose POV. This has turned from a one-shot to a place to dump my RoseTen feels. Enjoy.
1. My Beautiful Rose

**Just a little one-shot that was just ****_begging_**** me to publish it. In advance, I'm sorry.**

As I put my head against the wall in little Amelia Ponds room all I could think about was that fateful day, the day of the battle of Canary wharf. The hopeless feeling of seeing my beautiful Rose falling towards the Void. The relieved feeling when I saw that Pete had caught her. Then the split-second later when a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

I would never see her again.

My little pink and yellow human. Her little tongue-touched smile that lit up her face. The look she gets when she realizes something that she thinks I haven't already figured out. Her wonderful laugh that could fill any room.

And in that moment both of my hearts broke. Even after all the Daleks and Cybermen had gone through the void all I could do was stumble my way through the pain I was feeling and put my head up against the wall. Like that thin little wall was the only thing separating us. Like we weren't in different dimensions and if I just listened hard enough, if I just listened **_long_** enough, I might just hear her laugh one more time.

Just as I did it before I was doing it now, my head against the wall, listening for any sign that my beautiful Rose could ever come back. In little Amelia Ponds room so far away from where I lost Rose and still so agonizingly close. Just one thin little wall away.

The pain flashes through me once again, and the hole in my hearts almost rips itself open once again. But I can't break down now. Not in front of Amelia.

She looks at me like she knows the pain I'm feeling. Children always pick up on stuff like that. I hope she never understands this pain, for it damages everything it touches.

I put up the front that I wear almost every waking moment and try carry on. Even though I know that tonight or whenever the next time I sleep is, I will dream of my beautiful Rose and wake up screaming. But, like always; I'll have to keep running, always running. I'll aways have to keep running. Maybe one day time will heal that hole that just keeps bleeding. The hole that she left behind.

**_- The End -_**


	2. A River

**Authors Note:**

**A little one-shot that I thought would blend nicely with the other story. This story is really symbolic, so if you don't get something PM me. I don't own Doctor Who; if I did, Rose would be with the Doctor right now.**

**A River**

It started with a Rose. A beautiful Rose that dug her prickly thorns right into me. She couldn't help herself and neither could I. We both fell so hard for each other. I'm sure that I left scars on her too.

Then along came a River, washing away everything in its path. Her whirling rapids swept away my Rose that was just barely hanging on. That Rose's thorns tore right through my broken hearts as it was swept away by the current. Now I was left all alone, drowning in a River with only scars to remember my Rose by.

The River tried its best to heal my cuts from those thorns. The icy water cradled me in its grasp, everyday on the thin line between help and harm. But the river was flowing in the opposite direction and as each day passed more water trickled by. Soon there would be no River left. I grew to love this River, but never quite like my Rose. How could an icy wave ever hope to compare to the gentle caress of a delicate flower.

I could only hope someone else got to experience that gentleness. That I hadn't cut as deeply into her as she had cut into me. How could I live with myself if I knew that I had ruined my beloved Rose?

The answer was that I couldn't. I would drown at the bottom of that River. I had lost so much that it might even be a relief, to _finally_ die. I could _finally_ stop running. I could _finally_ stop drowning.

The pain in my chest makes me go on. Those cuts that were torn open by those thorns still ached. Just the thought of dying before my Rose stops needing me makes me go on. After all I've only got one regeneration left and then I'm home free. Maybe after that I'll _finally_ see her again.

-The End—

**There you go; I don't know if I can still call this a one-shot. PM me if you're confused!**


	3. From 'Forever' to 'Never Again'

WARNING! This is kind-of depressing. You may need a box of tissues.

* * *

From Forever to Never Again

As a timeless woman sat at Bad wolf bay silent tears ran down her face. She thought back over her miserable existence.

It all started when the love of her life left her on this god-forsaken beach with himself. Very complicated but at the same time perfect. They had lived life like it should be lived; as if you could die at any second. They had traveled the world and helped people whenever possible. They were dirt poor, sure, but they had love. And when they couldn't travel anymore they had moved right back there.

At this very beach they built up a life together. One with a carpet and floors and responsibilities. They had had a little girl and a little boy. They lived happily ever after. Of course, there is an end to every story and even the stuff of legends has to go on eventually.

So one day at the ripe old age of 97 and 1153 Rose Tyler and the Doctor exchanged their final words. They could both feel the pull of death and new it was their time. They didn't even mind. Both of them shut their eyes together and hoped that they would share their last great adventure together.

But the universe can be so cruel.

That morning, only one pair of eyes opened.

Surrounded by a burning golden glow Rose Tyler woke up with fire in her veins and dead arms around her waist. She rolled out of bed and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. When she looked in the mirror she looked to be in her twenties. She cried over her husband that was no longer there. She killed herself at his bedside, and again Rose Tyler died at the ripe old age of 97.

Within minutes she woke up burning. She died countless more times that day, trying to go to her love, her Doctor, but she never did.

She had to face the questions of her children and her childrens' children. Even her grandchildren looked older than her.

They accepted her, of course, they were family, but they never quite treated her the same. She still loved them with all her heart and it killed her to watch them wilt and age. They all died eventually.

She never aged.

She never slept.

All she had was her family who barely knew her and memories of another life, a better life.

After so long she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away and started traveling again. It wasn't the same without her Doctor but what was.

She died over and over again. She was very carless with her life, like a gambler who had and infinite supply of money to bet.

Every couple years she would come back to this beach and mourn her lost life. She was now older than her Doctor. Much older.

But she kept on traveling, and now that there was interspatial travel available on earth the world really did need her protection.

She knew she could never get back to her Doctor. Never. But she was needed as Defender of the Earth. So she sat at Bad Wolf bay as she mourned with silent tears, wondering how everything had gone from 'Forever' to 'never again'.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
